


Not The Same

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: After months of continued threats on Barba's life by BX9, it finally culminates in his kidnapping. What happens next is beyond horrific. Prompt idea by Poifan1





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things: 
> 
> 1.) In this story, SVU remains more or less the same in canon but with a sci-fi twist element attached
> 
> 2.) Posting the first two chapters which are pretty much Teen rated BUT future chapters will be explicit. I am warning all readers: future chapters will contain horrific rape and psychological torture scenes. Read at your own discretion!

“Sonny, don't wait up for me,” Rafael says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Sonny puts on his jacket, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. All this paperwork needs to be finished. I'll be too distracted at home.” He sips his coffee, pointing to the stack of files on his desk.

“Ok,” Sonny nods, picking up his folders and checking his Apple watch.

This routine was pretty normal for them. For the last two weeks, Rafael had a lot of casework he had to finish. He wouldn't get home until around midnight, when Sonny was already in bed, asleep.

Sonny kisses him, “See ya tonight.”

“See you,” Rafael waves him goodbye as Sonny closes the door. He honestly feels bad about their current situation and he could sense Sonny’s disappointment. Of course, Sonny knows what he got into when they started dating. Rafael misses him too. A simple kiss goodnight was not enough for either of them.  He had to ignore his feelings and gets back to the task at hand. Returning to his desk, he begins to flip through a few folders and signing papers.

A while later, he gets through his last folder. Rafael places his pen down and peers up at the clock. _9PM_.  He smiles to himself. He couldn’t believe he got all of those files done in record time. Pondering for a moment, he realises he could use this extra time to make it up to Sonny for all those late nights. For once, they could have a decent night in watching Netflix.  There was a late night takeout place nearby. He could grab dinner and surprise him. Sonny had been talking about having a night like that for a while and now Rafael had a chance to. Exiting the building, he makes his way to the Chinese food place, placed his order, and eventually got their food. Carrying the bag, he waited by a corner for a cab to take him back to their place. The thought of cuddling Sonny occupies his mind until he feels something on the back of his head. It takes him a second to realise it is a gun barrel.

“Make any noise and I blow your goddamn brains out, _abogado_.”

Rafael gulps, hearing the hammer cock back, “Ok, just take my money.”

“I don't want your money. _Súbete al_ _carro_.”

A car pulls up and the man pushes Rafael in, making him drop his bag of food on the ground. He knew putting up a fight would be useless and it would get him killed. He tries to see their faces, but they were all wearing masks. Then it dawns on him - he was being kidnapped by BX9. He wonders where they were taking him and if they would stay true to their word and murder him. Regret fills his mind not telling Sonny that he was still receiving death threats from the gang. He swore up and down that these were empty threats. Every time he received a note he tossed them into the trash _“Such an idiot,”_ he thinks to himself. Before he could dawn anymore on his fate, another person puts a rag over his mouth and he passes out.


	2. Missing

Sonny wakes up at around 1 am and notices Rafael wasn't there. He didn't think anything of it. Sometimes Rafael passed out in his office. He wants to text him to make sure. Instead, he goes back to sleep.

Next morning, Sonny enters the precinct. As he gets to his desk, he's greeted by Benson.

“Carisi, can I speak with you?”

“Yeah, Lieu?” He follows her into her office.

“I know you and Barba are rather close. Have you spoken to him this morning? Trying to contact him and he's not answering his phone.” Sonny understood that Benson knew of their relationship, but she always worded it professionally. They weren't exactly officially out to everyone and for now, Sonny prefers it that way.

Sonny shakes his head, “I haven't seen him since last night. He probably fell asleep in his office or somethin’.”

“I tried calling there and Carmen hasn't seen him either.”

“Weird, I'll try texting him again.” Sonny looks at her.

“Thanks,” she smiles.

He walks back out, texting frantically:

> _“Raf where are u?”_

Sonny finds it highly unusual that Rafael would not respond quickly to either him or Benson.  He keeps cursing at himself. He should have stayed with him.

Rollins asks, “Why the long face?”

“Nothin',” Sonny opens his laptop.

“You can't fool me, Carisi.” She leans in, “Rough night with you-know-who?” Rollins was the other person who figured out their relationship.

“You wish,” he shakes his head. “He's not answering his texts.”

 _“Oh,”_ she raises an eyebrow.

“I don't mean it that way,” Sonny frowns more.  “I mean he's not answering anyone's texts. Not even Carmen's seen him.”

Rollins looks surprised. “That's unusual. Barba's always on time for everything.”

“ _Exactly._ ”

Suddenly they see Chief Dodds enter the precinct, walking rather fast to Benson's office with a grim look on his face.

“Oh man, is Lieu in trouble?” Sonny looks to Rollins, who only shrugs.

Benson steps out with Chief Dodds. Sonny notices that she almost looks like she was about to cry. He wonders what happened until she says in a shaky voice, “Carisi, Rollins, and Tutuola - I need you all in my office immediately.”

The three of them step inside.

Fin asks, “What’s up, Liv?”

“Barba. H-he's...”

Sonny’s heart begins to sink as she continues.

“Been kidnapped. He was taken outside Happy Wu's.” She plays video footage on her laptop of the whole ordeal. Sonny's fist curls up in a ball as he watches one of the masked men shove Rafael

Sonny asks nervously, “Do we know who?”

“That we are unsure of right now.”

“What about BX9?” Rollins says.

“That's a possibility,” Chief Dodds says. “We will be taking this video to TARU to pull voice recognition and to track ADA Barba's cell phone.”

“For now, I need everyone to not say anything about this. We want them to think we don't know.” Benson shuts her laptop and crosses her arms. “We'll tell the DA office the same.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” all three of them say.

 Sonny rubs his thigh nervously, walking out of Benson’s office. Rafael was kidnapped and he feels guilty. How he wishes he stayed during the night with him. And he wonders if Rafael had been getting more death threats. If so, why did he keep it from him? He prays to God that Rafael was alright.

 


	3. Used and Abused

Rafael wakes up and it takes him a minute to gather his senses. It was here he noticed that he was strapped to a chair. His clothes save for his underwear and undershirt were missing and he was in some sort of warehouse. _“What the-?”_

“I see you're finally awake, _abogado_ ,” a figure approaches him.

“What do you want?” Rafael sneers, pulling against his restraints.

“Revenge.”

“By kidnapping an assistant district attorney? You realise that's a felony, right?”

“Shut up,” the figure slaps him across the face.

Rafael winces. He hated how his mouth would just run sometimes.

“We have plans for you.” They step closer, holding what looking like a remote control in their hands. “You fucked us over and now it's our turn.”

Rafael feels the seat lift up and move until he was flat on his back and his legs spread. Another person wearing a mask comes out with a pair of scissors and cuts off his undershirt and his boxers. He was totally naked for the whole world to see.

“Don't.” Rafael tries to move his head up to look at them.

“Your cries will only fall on deaf ears.”

“Please.”

“No.” A cold hand brushes up his leg and on to his inner thigh. “My, you are a lot bigger than I thought you would be. No wonder you're so arrogant.”

“DON'T!” Rafael desperately tries to move his legs closer but the restraints held them down.

“Since you're unwilling to cooperate, we will make you.” The figure claps their hands twice.

Another person wearing a labcoat (whom he assumed was a scientist) comes out with a needle in their hand and he felt a sharp prick in his neck. A second later, his body goes limp yet he was still awake. He tries to make a noise but nothing comes out. The figure’s hand caresses his chest and his abdomen before touching his hips and finally his cock. He keeps thinking, “ _No, no, no, no_.” A second needle goes into his arm and suddenly he is out.

Waking up again and he could feel something inside of him. Buzzing. A vibrator? Yes. What the hell did they do to him?

“Good afternoon, _abogado_.” He pushes a button and a second later the buzzing increases causing Rafael to moan.

_“Oh god, no.”_

“Who knew you were such a whore? That's actually useful.”  When they walk up to him, Rafael couldn't tell what they were. Their face kept changing and their clothes too. Was it the drugs messing with him?

“You're such a moaner in your sleep.”

“And you're such an asshole. The NYPD will find you-”

They click their tongue, “I've been watching the news and not one word of you missing. Seems like your crew don't care for you.”

Rafael rolls his eyes.

“Such attitude will be punished.” They push a button again.

The vibrator buzzes faster and he could feel himself about to come. “OH GOD! P-PLEASE STOP!” A minute later he comes all over himself. He feels humiliated and he could feel tears forming.

The figure laughs, “ _Qué asco_.” They walk over and pull out the device. “We're still not done.” They drag a finger over his abdomen and down to his cock, which was still very sensitive.

“The serum is ready for testing,” someone says.

“Proceed,” the figure waves his hand towards Rafael.

The scientist from before comes back out and swabs his arm before pricking him with a needle.

Rafael was suddenly horny again. _“What the hell?”_ His cock became rigid and his body craves more.

“The subject is performing well.”

“Good.” The figure snaps their fingers and three men come out. The first one places a collar around Rafael's neck while the other two take him off the table and  they tie him up with ropes. He was now on all fours on the floor. Rafael tried to get a good look at them and he noticed all their faces and clothes were changing too. How was this possible?

As much as he tried to say “no” he could only moan in response. Why was his body betraying him like this? In a stutter he finally manages a “no”.

The figure kneels down, “I see you looking around, Rafael. Here's a secret: we're all wearing cloaking devices. Think of it as getting 1000 lovers in one.” The figure smirks, kisses him, and stands back up.

A fourth person comes out and lubes his entrance, “He's ready.”

“Please, no more,” Rafael whispers.

“My, my. You are a stubborn one,” the figure smiles as they ushers the scientist to correct this.

After the second injection and Rafael complies once again. “More please,” escapes his lips. How he hated himself more. And with that, the third figure who lubed him up enters him without hesitation, immediately thrusting fast and deep. When they both climax, Rafael moans out “SONNY!”

The figure laughs, “We're going to change that.” They raise their hand up for everyone to stop. They hit a button on a wall and a TV comes up from the floor. They hit another button and the TV showed numerous videos of him and Sonny in very intimate positions. 

Rafael gasps, “You bugged my place?!”

“Indeed,” the figure laughs. “We could have easily released these videos to the public but we don't want to show our cards on the table to early. Besides, it's more fun seeing that look on your face.” They flip to another video of Sonny pounding him hard. “This one is my favourite.”

How Rafael hated their laugh so much. “Why?”

“Because _abogado_ , you refused to mind your own business. You didn't even take our threats seriously.” He places a foot on his back, tossing crumpled up notes at him, “And you were stupid enough to give us your address.  And now your business is ours.” They step off of him,  kneel down and look him in his face. “You have to pay.”

This confirmed to Rafael it was BX9. He had to admit - _they were right._

The figure claps their hands twice again, “And by the way, you are not Sonny's anymore. You are _ours_. We will eventually make you forget him.”

Five more figures come out and Rafael knew what was going to happen next.  The different figures must have sodomised him in various positions for what felt like hours. What surprised and disappointed Rafael was that he enjoyed this. The head figure calls out to the others, “We are done for now, but we are definitely not finished.”

 Rafael was exhausted but somehow his body wanted more and more. “ _Más, por favor_ ,” he pleaded. Rafael couldn't believe how desperate he sounded.

“Not now, pet.” The figure yanks his collar, choking him.  Two men drag him to another room. The room looks like a laboratory straight out of a 1950s horror flick. They strap him to table that stood up and place a contraption over his heads. A scientist places nodules over his forehead, temples, and the back of the head.

“What's this?”

“I shouldn't  spoil everything for you,” the figure leans in. “It's more or less a brainwashing device.”

“So I can sleep with you more?  Aren't your drugs doing that for you?” Rafael scowls at him.

“Remember when I told you we will make you forget... what's his name?” The figure peers down at the file. “Ah, Sonny Carisi?”

“Why?”

“Because you belong to us now. We can't have you fight for something and have something to look forward to if you try get out,” he pats his cheek, snapping the folder shut. “Begin.”

Rafael starts to feel a tingling sensation run through his head and then down to the rest of his body. Oddly, it feels pleasant, but that soon ended. The sensation begins to feel sharp, like he was getting stabbed in the head. “AH!” he screams.  A screen comes down, showing pictures of him and Sonny together. Private moments at their home and restaurants and parks.

“The catch with this contraption is when you forget who that is on the screen it will stop. All you need to do is to forget.”

How could Rafael forget someone he loved? It didn't seem possible yet as time passes in the contraption he begins to forget who was with him in the pictures, and the pain lessens. Who was that man kissing him in the photos? Why was he touching him? There was another photo of them together with Liv. Why wasn't she stopping him? Did she betray him? Or was this a joke? He looks away, shaking. “Stop. I don't know who that is or why he's with me.”

“It's working,” the scientist whispers, looking at the scanners.

“It's ok, pet,” the figure caresses his cheek.

Rafael nuzzles his hand. “Please touch me.”

“So eager,” the head figure grins as the other figures take Rafael down. “We-I will. Later.” He looks at them. “Take him to his room.”

They nod. They carry him downstairs and toss him into a padded room.

As Rafael comes out of his hypnotic, obedient state, memories start to flood in. Memories of Sonny along with what has happened to him that day and what he was turning into. He curls up in a foetal position and cries.


	4. Manhunt

_“They're on to us. Time to move” was_ a common phrase Rafael heard for what it felt like months.  A bag covers his head and they toss him in what he assums a van. This was the fourth or fifth time this happens. And it was happening much more frequently. And Rafael wonders who was looking for them. He would ask and the figure with them telling him calmly they were interested in taking him away for their own use. The figure would explain that _“the others”_ would abuse him unlike them and Rafael seemed to be fine with that explanation.

A month after Rafael's kidnapping, Sonny never gave up on Rafael. Despite other cases he had to solve with SVU, Rafael continues to be his number one priority. Every time TARU announced they had a lead he felt his spirits lift up until they lost track again. He didn't understand how BX9 were suddenly so deceptive.  Every time they raided a place, the NYPD and their task force would come up empty. Everything would be wiped clean. And Sonny would return to his apartment. _Their empty apartment_ , frustrated and angry. He feels that Rafael was close. How he wishes he knew exactly where and he still held out hope that he was alive and okay. And how he sorely misses cooking for him and holding him tight in bed. He needed him back. Sonny would walk down to St. Andrew's, light a candle, and pray to St. Arthelais. He asks for her guidance along with God's and Jesus'. There were times he had moments of weakness and hopelessness. It didn't help that statistics were stacked against Rafael's safe passage home. Again, he would kneel down, rosary in hand, and pray:

> _“Lord God, no one is a stranger to you and no one is ever far from your loving care. In your kindness, watch over Rafael. Please help guide us to him and bring him back safely home. Grant this through Christ our Lord. Amen.”_

After Sonny's prayer to the Lord, hope and strength renews within himself.  There was no way he could give up on Rafael like that. He knew Rafael would do the same. Perhaps more. He was extremely grateful for Lieu, Fin, and Amanda being there. They put in overtime just to find him and he was so proud that they were his crew.

 _“Rafael?”_ And Rafael jolts awake, yet no one was in his room. He wonders why the voice sounds familiar and his heart races. His tray of food was already in there. Nothing but bland oatmeal and a glass of water. He picks at it, pretending it was something better. Some days he would imagine it as Chinese food, other's Italian. He would get faint memories of someone cooking him homemade lasagna, but he couldn't figure out why. Halfway through his meal, two figures dragged him out of his room and he knew what was next. To please the head figure or as they were now called _“Master”_.  However, as they pass the many doors to the Master's room, there was one left ajar. He hears the following blaring from a TV, _“The search continues for kidnapped Manhattan assistant district attorney, Rafael Barba”_. This quickly cuts to that familiar voice he heard earlier before. _“If you have any-”_ The two figures drag him so fast he couldn't hear the rest. He looks behind him trying to hear him again.

“Eyes forward, _abogado_. That doesn't concern you,” the left figure growls.

Rafael nods obediently as he is led into the Master's room.

“Good morning, pet,” they snap their fingers and Rafael sits on their lap. With a touch on his neck, Rafael was instantly turned on. “Very good.”

A smile creeps upon Rafael's face before he kisses the figure's neck.  “I am yours.”

“Yes, and I will never let the Others have you.”

Rafael looks up, “I heard they are still looking for me.”

The figure's smile turns to a scowl and they look at the other figures.

The second figure crosses their arms, “Someone left the one room open.”

“Find out who did and dispose of them,” they run their fingers through Rafael's hair.

“I'm sorry,” Rafael caresses the figure's groin.

“Not your fault. The news is trying to trick you. The Others want to harm you. You are safe and wanted here,” Master smiles. “Now get on your knees and please me.”


	5. Rediscovery

One night, Rafael's door to his room was ajar. Curiosity crept into him. Should he peek out of it? And then he thinks about the forbidden room. He had to know more about the Others. He tiptoes to the door and opens it more.

 _Creeeeeeeeeak_.

He jumps back. The Master would punish him if he knew. He waits five minutes for the guards to come and nobody did. The door was now wide enough for him to slip through. He decides he would go to the forbidden room for a minute and then go back to his room. He calculates that it would only take three minutes tops. As planned, he leaves his room and walks down the hall, listening for the TV. Five doors down on the right and he finds it. He touches the door handle, testing to see if was locked.

_Click._

And it opens. No one was inside that he could see and he creeps into the room. The TV was already tuned into the news. "You only have two minutes, Raf," he repeats to himself.

"It's been two months since Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba has been kidnapped. The NYPD continues its investigations on various leads they have received," says a female news reporter. It switches over to a news conference lead by Liv who asks the public for any info to please give NYPD or the SVU a call. Then she lets another person speak who ends it with, "Never give up hope. I have faith that ADA Barba is out there and will be found."

 Rafael's eyes light up. He recognised this man's voice. He keeps staring at him. _Why?_ His slicked back blonde hair, his blue eyes, and his lanky figure. Who was he? _"Sonny,"_ he blurts out.  He places a hand on the screen, tearing up. The memories start to pour in and it felt overwhelming. He has a flashback to that horrendous machine from a couple months prior. Why did they make him forget him? He was confused by it all. He couldn't stay here anymore. Rafael leaves the forbidden room and closes the door. As he walked back to his room, he hears a "Hey!"

"Shit," Rafael mutters to himself.

One of the guards ask, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"The door was open. I-I left to see the Master. I need him." Rafael hoped he convinces them with this lie.

"The Master will retrieve you when he is ready," they shove him back in his room. " _Vuelve a tu habitación."_

Rafael stumbles into his room and he stares up at the ceiling. He swore that the SVU moved on to another ADA and truly forgot about him. And he wondered if they were better off. And if… if Sonny moved on? He wouldn't blame him or anyone else if they did.  He couldn't believe after all this time they were still looking for him. Why would the Master lie to him? Maybe the Master faked that story and they paid Liv and the rest to test his loyalty. And God forbid, he did not want to end up in that machine again. Yet he somehow remembers Sonny again. _His Sonny._ He lies back down on his cot. He didn't want to think anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Vuelve a tu habitación - Get back to your room


	6. Betrayed Pt. 1

The Guards wake up Rafael, "The Master needs you." Before he could respond they drag him away.

"Master?"

"Come here," the Master motions him over.

Rafael walks over and sits on their lap.

"Wear these for me," the Master takes out a pair of small black panties from their jacket.

Rafael gets up, takes them, and slowly puts them on. He tries his best to put on a good show for them.  It wasn’t unusual for them to ask Rafael to put on various outfits. He was used to the routine by now. When he sees _that smile_ on the Master's face, he knew he had accomplished his goal. The Master stands up running a hand down Rafael's back and down to his ass.

It was here Rafael sees a flashback of Sonny. In their bedroom. Doing the same. 

When he freezes, it alarms the Master. "Something wrong, pet?"

"No, your hands a little cold,"  he shakes his head.

"Mmm and that's why your ass will warm them," they place both of their hands on his bottom. They lean down, kissing Rafael slowly, and sliding their hands under the fabric of the panties.

Rafael moans when he feels one of their fingers enter into him, slowly in and out. When he felt the third finger, he says, "I want you."

"Of course, pet." The Master disrobes as Rafael gets on all fours and they enter him.

Every thrust feels good and Rafael cries out "Deeper, please!" He moves his hips to feel more of the Master. Chills roll down his spine, feeling his climax build up inside of him.  When he finally releases " _SONNY!_ " escapes from his lips.

The Master immediately stops and pulls out, "That name?! HOW DID YOU REMEMBER?" The Master pushes Rafael away.

Rafael covers his head. He thought this was it, but nothing happened. The Master only laughs, looking down at him. This made Rafael more nervous.

They say nothing to Rafael before calling over his guards and they whisper something in their ear.

"Of course," one of them says into their watch, "Commence _Operation Copy_."

"Never forget what I said, _abogado_. Whenever you mess with us, we will mess with you, " the Master grins as the two guards lift up Rafael and begin to tie him up with ropes.


	7. Betrayed Pt. 2

Sonny comes back to his apartment. Another day, another lost search for Rafael. He lets out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. He picks up a photo of him and Rafael together celebrating at his niece's birthday. Happier times. He whispers to the photo, "Where are you?" As he places the photo down, there was a slight knock on his door. Sonny wasn't expecting anyone. He walks to the door and looks out the peep hole. He blinks a few times. _"It can't be."_ He unlocks the door as quickly as he can and opens it. _"Rafael?!"_

Rafael stands there for a moment. He looked scared and dishevelled, but in one piece. He rushes into Sonny's arms and hugs him as tight as possible.

"Everyone's missed you," Sonny says.

"Have they?" He peers up at Sonny before nuzzling him. "How are, um, my replacements?"

"The new ADAs are ok but they don't compare to you." Sonny stares at him, with the biggest grin on his face.

Rafael smiles, "Yeah? Not as great, huh?"

Sonny shakes his head, "Not at all. God, I missed you. H-how did you escape?"

Rafael gulps, blinking back tears. "I found the perfect opportunity and took it. I ran for my life." He wipes his eyes.

"We need to tell Lieu you're ok," Sonny takes out his phone.

"No!" Rafael clears his throat. "Not yet. I've missed you. I've been lonely."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No, but we'll worry about me later. For now, I want _you_." Rafael kisses him. "Just us. I need to clear my head. I need you to help me." He bites his lip, gazing into Sonny's eyes.

"Ok, Raf. Got the picture," Sonny kisses him. “I’ll do anything for you.”

Rafael grins, “ _Anything?_ ”

Sonny nods, “Anything.”

“Excellent,” Rafael smirks as he leads Sonny to their bedroom.


	8. Betrayed Pt. 3

The Master sat with Rafael caressing his hair. They pull up a huge screen to observe Sonny and the clone make out with one another.

It felt like a kick to the stomach to Rafael witnessing the clone touch Sonny in ways only he was allowed to. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. “Come on Sonny. You're smarter than this,” he thought. Sonny kept on kissing the clone and him saying how much he missed him. Saying words that were meant for the real Rafael.

The Master speaks, “This is what you get, _abogado_.” A cold hand touches his shoulder, making him jump. Out of everything he endured for the past two months, this was worse. “ _Mira_.” The clone starts to caress Sonny's crotch.

“Bastard.” Rafael was seething.

The Master laughs, “Sonny truly is.”

“No, I meant you,” Rafael gives the Master a dirty look. He strains against the ropes trying to break out of them. No use. As the clone and Sonny start to get really intimate with one another, the Master's hands slide down Rafael's chest and to his thighs. He senses their breath on his ear.

“Stop this,” Rafael moans.

“I would but you seem to be enjoying this.” Their hand caresses the inside of his thighs. He hates that his body was conditioned to react to this every time.  He tries to imagine everything to make himself go soft but it fails.

“Good boy,” their fingers stroke his cock, making Rafael whimper. His body craves this, but his mind didn't. “It's amazing how far technology has come. They're wearing a body mask that looks exactly like you, down to very fine details. It also has the ability to entice him. Your Sonny will never suspect a thing.” They continue to watch the live feed.

Rafael tries to look away. Sonny was going to make love to _this impostor_ in their bed and he didn't know. “I can't watch this. Turn this off.”

“You can and you will,” the figure pinches one of his nipples making him scream. They hold his head straight. “Now watch.”

It took no time at all for the fake Rafael and Sonny to undress and caress one another intimately. It amazed and mortified Rafael that this “mask” perfectly copied everything about his body. _Everything_. He bites his lip as they began to have sex.

The Master turned up the volume. “Sounds lovely. Too bad it's not you.”

Rafael hates everything about this. He hates hearing Sonny moaning with someone who wasn't him. He hates that they tricked Sonny into believing it was him. It was one thing to hurt him, but to go after the people he loved - it was too far and demented.

“How does it make you feel knowing he's cheating on you?”   The Master starts to pump his cock in rhythm to Sonny's thrusts. The impostor was riding Sonny just as hard.

Rafael moans, “Ah, how c-can he be cheating on me when you have him...” He moans more as his hips start to buck. “Mmm... God... When you have him believe it's me.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” their other hand snakes down and caresses his balls.

Rafael could feel the Master lips on the tender parts of his neck. He growls, “What you're doing to him is rape!”

“How? He consented,” the Master shrugs.

Rafael saw through the Master’s trickery and he wasn't going to fall for it. Yet it was difficult to focus when the Master thumbs the tip of his cock. _“MORE!”_ escapes his lips. How he despises this and himself. Even more so when the Master would smirk. He tries his damnedest to concentrate on Sonny and pretend he was there. It was the only thing to justify why his body went against his wishes.  And when Sonny climaxes, so did he, calling out his name loudly again.

“ _Dios mío_. You came a lot.” The Master showed their hand. “Now clean it.”

Rafael grimaces. He hates eating his own cum and each lick was disgusting. He had to remember he was doing this for his own survival. He knew the Master was keeping their hand up intentionally so he could watch Sonny and the clone cuddle.

The Master laughs, “He doesn't expect a damn thing!”  Then they whisper in Rafael's ear, “This will also be the very last time you will remember Sonny.” They clap their hands and three guards take Rafael back to the lab.

 _“Not the machine again,”_ Rafael thinks as they strap him back into the contraption.


	9. Unmasked

Lying there in bed, Sonny holds Rafael close. He still couldn't believe he was back. And he looks well, despite the circumstances. In the morning, he was going to give Liv a call. For now, he would let Rafael rest. He needed it. Maybe it was selfish of Sonny, but he wants to spend more time with Rafael as they were. Just them and no one else. As he was about to kiss Rafael good night, his face looks distorted. Like it glitched. Sonny thought it was because he was still excited over Rafael coming back. Or that he was tired and his eyes were playing tricks on him. Perhaps a combination of both. When it happens for the second time, he gives a look of disbelief, “What?”

“Hmm?” When Rafael was going to caress his face, his hand looked different. “Something wrong, dear?”

“What the hell?” Sonny scoots away. “Who are you?”

“S-Sonny it-it's m-m-me,” Rafael says. Now his voice was glitching. “Oh... Oh shit.” The impostor hits the side of his neck and his voice corrects itself.

Sonny felt like his whole world was crashing. As if Rafael was stolen from him again. His heart sinks when he realises that this entire thing was a trick. That he slept with someone else that disguised themselves as Rafael. How cruel. He was sick to his stomach. “Where's Rafael? And why the fuck do ya look like him?!”

The impostor's cover was blown. He tries to take off, but Sonny catches him by his PJ pants and tackles him to the ground. Sonny holds him down, snarling, “Why did you trick me?”

The fake Rafael smirks, “For a reason that you'll never understand.”

“Well, in that case, you are under arrest for criminal impersonation,” Sonny glares at him and recites the Miranda warning. With one hand, he reaches for the phone and dials Liv's number as quick as he can. “Lieu... Hey... You're not going to believe this... I may have found someone who can lead us to Barba. And he looks like him... He looks like Barba... Yeah... And his face glitched... I know it sounds weird. I don't understand it either... Yes.... My apartment... Yeah, I got him. Ok, see you.”

“I'll never snitch,” the impostor says.

“Right,” Sonny purses his lips, gripping his shoulders tighter. 

“By the way, you have a nice dick,” he laughs.

“Does ' _you have the right to remain silent_ ' mean nothing to you?” Sonny wants to kill him and he musters everything within himself not to. He had to keep his cool. This clone was the only one who could lead Sonny and his crew directly to Rafael. He hopes Liv would get there quickly.


	10. Rescued

Rafael was on the brink of giving up. He was about to have his memories erased, including his time at SVU. He would remember no one. Until he saw the guards suddenly scramble and carrying guns. “This is it,” he thought. “They're going to kill me.” He closes his eyes, waiting. He hears their footsteps fade away and a door slam. He opens his eyes. _“What?”_ A second later, a few gunshots rang out. His eyes widen. He wishes he could hide, but he was strapped down to the machine. All he knew that this might be his last day on earth. Rafael wasn't one to pray, but he begins to.  The door slams again and he hears a lot of footsteps.

_“HE'S IN HERE!”_

Rafael still didn't know who they were till he saw the uniforms. _NYPD Task Force?_ Trailing behind them was Liv followed by Rollins and Fin and finally Sonny. Was it really them? Or was this another trick?  He sort of wishes Sonny wasn't here. He shouldn't see him cold, naked, and alone, strapped up like an animal. Nobody there should. The task force loosens his restraints and he collapses to the ground.

Liv runs up to him with a blanket, “Rafael, are you ok?”

It took him a while to respond. He wasn't sure if this was a dream. He's had a few of these during his kidnapping. “Are you real?”

“Very real.” She wraps the blanket around him.

“Not a trick?” He was still unsure. His captors wore some sort of cloaking device that made them look like everyone.

“No,” she shakes her

He had to know and only the real Liv could answer, “How old did I say we would be when we would still squabble?”

She cocks an eyebrow and ponders for a moment. “Eighty-something. Eighty-five!”

“It is you.” Relief floods his body and he starts to cry. He looks up at Sonny, tears in his eyes. “How long has it been?”

“Two and half months,” Sonny says, kneeling down and caressing his hand.

It feels like years to Rafael. As they walk to the ambulance, he could see his reflection in the windows of police vehicles. He looks so gaunt, his hair had grown long and shaggy, and he had a beard. Rafael barely recognised himself.

Liv looked at the EMT, “I'll be riding with him.”

“Me too,” Sonny says, jumping in.

Liv says in a calming voice, “I need to ask and you know what it is. The hospital will need to perform a rape kit on you. Are you willing to do it?”

Normally, he would say yes instantly. However, the thought of other strangers touching him, especially down there, was terrifying. He was tired of being touched and examined. All he wanted was to hide away and rest.

“Rafael?”

“I... I don't know,” he looks down, clutching the blanket, wrapping it tighter around himself. The lawyer side of him keeps nagging him to do this. To catch these bastards who put him through so much hell. The test would seal their fate and it would be quick and painless. And yet, he was so scared.

“It's ok. It's your decision,” Liv looks at him.

Sonny adds, “You know we will support you either way.”

“I-I know and thank you.” He looks at the both of them. “It's a lot to process.” For two and a half months he wasn't allowed to decide for himself. Part of him wanted the Master to decide for him, but the Master was no more. Rafael was free to think for himself again. He looks at Liv and Sonny. “I'll do it.” Looking out the back of the ambulance as it left, Rafael saw maybe a dozen people led out in handcuffs. It was unbelievable that many people would cause him so much harm.


	11. Aftermath

When Rafael puts on a suit for the first time, it feels foreign. Just like when he got his hair cut and his beard shaved off right after his rescue.  He had taken some personal time off from the DA's office to recuperate and he spent a lot of time in therapy. The latter was helping, but every now and then he would have nightmares about the places he was held in. Sometimes he would wake up screaming.  Not to mention, he was afraid of having sex considering what they did to him. Days after being rescued, he cried if he got an erection or had less than innocent thoughts. Worst of all - he misses being The Master's pet and their guards' plaything. He feels disgusting and ashamed. He considers breaking up with Sonny. Who would want to deal with such a mess? With his issues? Nobody deserves that, yet Sonny promises to stick by him - thick and thin. They would take things slowly and at a pace that was comfortable for Rafael. At least, he was able to kiss Sonny again and that's all he wanted for now.

Rafael  was never the one to run his mouth about feelings. Yet, in what he considered a moment of weakness, he broke down in front of Sonny. As tears streamed down his face, Rafael explains all of his fears and worries to him. He was sorry that they tricked Sonny. That he was sorry for not telling him and the crew about the other threatening notes. That the investigation found out the Master was Alex Muñoz. That Alex devised this kidnapping and torture as revenge against Rafael for ruining his private and political life.  That the impostor was one of Muñoz's aides. How much it hurt him that a former friend would do so much damage to him mentally, physically, and sexually. And that he could go after someone he cherished. How could he ever trust anyone ever again?

Sonny would tell him, “This is not your fault, Raf. You take all the time in the world.”

As he buttons his shirt cuffs, he looks at the faint scars the ropes and metal restraints gave him on his wrists and his neck. He touches them with his index finger before he buttons up each cuff. He straightens out his sleeves to cover them before putting on his waistcoat and jacket. They were still loose on him.

“You look good,” Sonny straightens out his tie.

“ _Please_. I look awful. This damn thing is still too big on me,” Rafael frowns. During his capture, he was fed so little and that was another source of anxiety for him.

Sonny puts his hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze, “I think you look good.”

“Thanks,” Rafael says as he smooths the front of his vest out. “Why am I so nervous about this? I've prosecuted many cases, crossed a lot of people, and now I'm the one in the hot seat.”

“It's a new experience for you,” Sonny says. “But I'll be there in the gallery and so will Lieu, Amanda, and Fin. We've got your back. Always.” He looks into his eyes, “And if you're ever scared you look towards us and nobody else.”

In a quiet voice, Rafael says, “Thank you.” He wraps his arms around Sonny, laying his head on his shoulder. Sonny was one of the few he felt safe with. And Rafael was grateful he could fully remember him again.

Sonny says nothing and only caresses his back.

Rafael looks at him, “I'm ready. Let's go.” He reaches for Sonny's hand and squeezes it tightly as they walk out their apartment door.

The case against Rafael's perpetrators went on for a few months. Eventually, everyone involved with his kidnapping and rape was sentenced and found guilty. These charges included kidnapping in the first degree, sexual abuse in the first degree, facilitating a sex offence with a controlled substance, and many other heinous acts. Alex Muñoz got 20 to life with no chance of parole. His accomplices received varying sentences from 5 - 20 years for their roles in the crime. Rafael tried to continue his work with the SVU but found it too tasking. A lot of the crimes reminded him of his own terror and he would secretly panic every court recess.  There was no way he could continue to do that. Eventually, he would transfer over to the Appeals Bureau. Everyone at SVU understood his decision and they throw him a good luck party. Rafael felt honoured to know Liv, Rollins, and Fin. That they would always be there for him, even if he was not part of SVU anymore. As for Sonny, he recently became Rafael's fiancé. In fact, Rafael was the one to propose. After everything, Sonny never gave up him, even at his lowest points. To him, that confirmed he was the one. A smile creeps up on his face as Rafael writes out numerous wedding invitations. He was finally moving forward.


End file.
